Safe
by GleekyFringie13
Summary: Hansel was the only one that made her feel safe. Incest and lemons. Don't like don't read.


"Hansel?" Gretel slipped out from the bathroom covered by nothing but a towel and saw Hansel rubbing his arm. They got into a really nasty fight with a couple of witches and both siblings were aching all over. "Hey, sis. I'm okay, don't worry about me." Hansel smiled at his sister. Gretel walked over and sat down beside his brother. "My back doesn't feel very well." Gretel lay down on the bed, waving her ass seductively as she did. Hansel was quickly mesmerized by his sister's actions and he got onto his fours, crawling over and straddling her sister's back. He started massaging her back gently and Gretel sighed, feeling her pussy getting wetter. The towel that covered her naked body was thrown away and Hansel worked lower until he reached his sister's round ass. He rubbed them together and massaged them as well, letting himself slip a finger or two between the crack when he got down there. He felt his erection growing steadily in his restricting pants, but he decided to ignore it for the moment. He had the task of satisfying her sister for now. He pulled her up to her fours with such a force that Gretel yelped. "Hansel!" She said, but she was raped of her chance to speak as her brother trailed his slobbery tongue up to her asshole from her clit. She shivered with anticipation and Hansel continued fondling with her cunt. He sucked on her clit and stuck his tongue into her vagina. He spread her folds and rubbed her hard. Gretel let out little moans between ragged breaths as Hansel moved upwards, leaving a trail of kisses on her back. Grabbing her big round breasts, Hansel tugged at both nipples and slapped her boobs. Gretel didn't protest; she wanted to see what her brother was up to. Hansel moved back down soon and he sniffed her cunt, inhaling the sweet scent. "Ready?" He asked, but before Gretel couldn't answer, Hansel forced two fingers up Gretel's vagina and started fucking her. The little sister was clenching her teeth and trying not to make a sound despite the pleasure her brother was giving her with his rough, thick fingers tired from battle. When Hansel flipped her over and placed in a third finger, she moaned. She grabbed her brother's hair and groaned his name. "Hansel…" In response, Hansel nipped at her clit, biting down on it hard as he added a fourth finger. Gretel started screaming right away and threw her head back in ecstasy, her mouth screaming for her brother. Hansel jerked his fingers in and out of his sister with sharp movements and it wasn't long before Hansel had his entire fist inside. Gretel was incapable of screaming, let alone speaking. Mouth hanging open in a silent scream, Gretel's eyes were shut tight at both the pain and the pleasure. Hansel was close to torturing her as he was drawing the fist out completely before thrusting the whole thing back inside. Gretel made audible screams when Hansel's fingers spread inside her and he went even deeper, exploring his sister's walls. He curled his fingers upon finding her G-spot and Gretel screamed. He continued the motion until Gretel couldn't take it anymore. She came onto his hand and lay on the bed, panting and exhausted.

"Oh, no. I'm not done yet, little sis." Hansel's words had Gretel's pussy soaking again. He pulled her back up into a doggy position and, slipping out of his pants, he revealed his 8-inch erection. Gretel looked back from her position and gasped. It definitely wasn't the first time the siblings had sex together since they had been satisfying each other's needs even since they were fifteen, but the sight in front of her eyes was, once again, shocking. Hansel was the one who took her virginity and the one that she had ever had feelings for when making love. He was the one that made her feel safe.

"You ready, sis?" He asked. _Oh, now he's being polite and stuff,_ though Gretel, but still she nodded. The older brother put the tip of his cock against her entrance and pushed his thick cock inch by inch into his little sister. Gretel bit her lip, her eyes welling up because of the pain. Hansel pushed it to the hilt before drawing it back out just as slowly. _So painfully slowly._ Gretel let out small moans when he plunged into her again, this time slightly faster than before. She could feel his cock pulse and she shut her eyes to the pleasure when Hansel drew his cock out once again. Soon, he started going faster and faster, burying his cock deeper and deeper into his little sister. Gretel let out occasional moans and screams, clutching her nipple and tugging. Hansel toyed with her clit as he fucked her hard, pressuring on her G-spot every time he shoved in. Pinching and tugging at the tiny organ, Hansel fucked her harder than ever. Finally, white hot cum filled Gretel's vagina to the brim and the siblings collapsed onto the bed with Gretel's pussy dripping with cum it couldn't hold. They lay in silence, eyes meeting at one point. Hansel went forward and captured his sister's lips into a kiss, and Gretel responded with the same amount of passion. Hansel's hand sought her womanhood again, rubbing her folds as their tongues fought for dominance. Gretel's body was still twitching at the bliss and Hansel's cock became erect again. Gretel pushed her brother down this time, dominating while climbing between his legs. She pushed the head of his cock into her mouth and her tongue flicked at the tip. Hansel let out an involuntary moan when Gretel took the rest of his cock in. She deep-throated her brother and she sucked her cheeks together, creating a bigger friction between her month and his cock. Hansel's cock twitching signaled to Gretel that he was going to cum, and the little sister swallowed every single drop of his semen, licking her lips after she had finished. The brunette wasn't handing over the right to dominate though. She sat on his torso and bent down, kissing him again. Their tongues joined again and Hansel slid his rough hand down from her neck to her ass, grabbing it as they kissed more passionately. Gretel was first to break away from the kiss. She hoisted herself up slowly and sat back down onto his cock, gasping at the satisfaction her brother's cock was providing her with. She rode him as fast and hard as she can and they kissed once again, with Hansel grabbing her hair and Gretel moaning into the kiss. She bounced until his cock had hit her G-spot for numerous times. Her third climax hit when Hansel humped her hard in the usual missionary and the fourth came just as hard when they were in the scissor. Gretel screamed with delight as her brother came a second time into her vagina. Hansel decided to continue though, slamming into his sister as hard as possible. Gretel had tears running down from her eyes, but the pleasure was too overwhelming to allow her to care for the pain. Hansel scooped Gretel up with one swift motion and held her against him, slamming her back into the wooden wall. He let go of her and Gretel screamed, frightened by the sudden pain that tore her vagina apart; the drop had Hansel's cock deeply buried inside of her again. They French kissed as Hansel continued to fuck her. Gretel couldn't feel her brain or her feet. All she knew was the pleasure she was feeling between her legs and the pain of Hansel tugging at her hair. Hansel bounced his little sister on his cock until both were too exhausted to move. Hansel threw Gretel back onto the bed and his cock left her with a loud pop, making Gretel moan. He then came all over her torso and face. Gretel gasped and sighed and twitched when Hansel planted a small kiss on her cheek. "That was amazing." He whispered. Gretel managed a faint smile.

"I love you." Whispered the brunette.

"I love you too, little sis." Hansel replied, kissing her forehead. "Now sleep. You'll need it." Hansel drew the blanket over her shoulders. "Where are you sleeping then?" Gretel asked. Sadly, the room didn't have a lot of beds. Gretel lifted her blanket and patted the mattress. Hansel rolled his eyes and lay down beside his sister. Gretel rested her head on his chest and with her hand on his six-pack, the witch hunters slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
